Host Club
by Nyangiku
Summary: Jung Yunho bukanlah namja yang suka berkelahi, ataupun membuat tubuhnya terluka jika itu tidak memberikan untung baginya. Dia adalah namja angkuh, berhati dingin serta berwibawa. Hero. Namja cantik yang membuat dunia Jung Yunho jungkir balik seketika. Semua berawal dari sebuah gedung di kawasan terpencil di ujung kota yang selalu ramai setiap sabtu malam. [YUNJAE] Yaoi, DBSK ff.
1. Chapter 1

**Host club**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yunho bukanlah namja yang suka berkelahi, ataupun membuat tubuhnya terluka jika itu tidak memberikan untung baginya. Dia adalah namja angkuh, berhati dingin serta berwibawa. Walaupun tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan abs yang terbentuk sempurna dan dapat membuat para yeoja yang melihatnya menjerit, tapi itu berkat hidup sehatnya serta di barengi dengan olahraga rutin. Bukan karena berkelahi. Dia tidak pernah mempelajari satupun bela diri sejak kecil. Walaupun seingatnya ada beberapa gerakan bela diri yang sempat diajarkan gurunya saat di sekolah dasar dulu, tapi dengan umurnya kini yang sudah lewat seperempat abad, tentu saja ia telah melupakannya begitu saja.

Dan.. hanya ada satu alasan kini yang membuatnya mau bersusah-susah untuk mempelajari ilmu membela diri—lebih tepatnya belajar bagaimana bertarung layaknya seorang pria sejati.

Hero.

Namja cantik yang membuat dunia Jung Yunho jungkir balik seketika.

Semua berawal dari sebuah gedung di kawasan terpencil di ujung kota yang selalu ramai setiap sabtu malam.

.

.

.

"Aku pamit pulang boss, rak satu dan dua sudah ku bereskan. Tinggal mengecek stok barang lama yang akan di jual di bazaar lusa. Aku sudah membuat daftarnya silahkan boss mengeceknya kembali siapa tahu aku membuat kesalahan." namja cantik itu meletakkan keranjang berwarna hijau yang awalnya berisi penuh buku kini telah kosong melompong di atas meja kasir yang kini di jaga oleh namja yang diketahui sebagai bossnya.

Nama berkacamata itu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari buku yang sejak tadi ia baca, menatap ke arah karyawan kesayangannya yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "Ah, aku selalu percaya padamu Jaejoong-ah. Kerjamu tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Oh, ya apa hari ini pertunjukkan di liburkan? Aku mendengar dari seorang pelanggan kalau kalian libur minggu ini." tanya namja itu lagi. Tidak biasanya karyawan cantiknya yang memiliki banyak fans itu begitu santai setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Biasanya ia akan buru-buru pergi apalagi kalau mengingat hari ini adalah hari sabtu, walaupun hari masih sore biasanya namja itu akan tergesa-gesa takut terlambat tiba di tempat kerjanya yang lain. Namun hari ini ia kelihatan sedikit berbeda.

Namja cantik itu menghentikan sejenak aktivitas beres-beresnya. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ah.. itu. Ne, kami memang sedang libur. Pimpinan memberi kami libur satu hari karena ruang pertunjukkan ada sedikit renovasi." kini namja cantik itu telah selesai dengan beres-beresnya, ia meraih tas selempang kecil miliknya yang kini telah tersampir rapi di bahu sebelah kirinya. "Sampai jumpa besok, boss!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan melambai ke arah namja yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'boss' itu. Si boss hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil lalu kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya.

.

.

.

Memang terasa aneh kalau kau terbiasa bekerja keras dengan terjadwal namun harus libur mendadak karena suatu hal. Sedangkan perkerjaan lain sudah kau selesai kau lakukan dengan baik. Tidak ada arah tujuan. Seperti yang terjadi pada namja cantik dengan kulit putih sehalus kapas yang kini berjalan malas setelah selesai dari kerja sambilan yang sejak pagi tadi ia lakukan.

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena mendapatkan libur yang sangat jarang terjadi itu? bersyukur lebih bagus lagi.

Bukankah ini saatnya ia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang selalu bekerja keras setiap hari?

Ah ya, ia butuh istirahat. Setelah kemarin mendapatkan 'luka' tidak sengaja yang di torehkan teman satu pekerjaannya saat sedang latihan. Kalau saja malam ini ia tidak libur dan 'luka' itu terkena oleh temannya yang lain, mungkin 'luka' itu akan semakin membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh.

Langkah kaki kurus dan jenjang itu terhenti di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap tepat ke arah air mancur. Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai malam dan ia hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk segera sampai ke flat kecil tempatnya berteduh.

'Su-ie pasti sudah pulang sekarang.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tu-tuan muda tunggu!" suara teriakan itu mengalihkan pandangan namja cantik itu dari kedua kakinya yang bergerak-gerak diatas tanah. Dua orang namja berpakaian sangat formal terlihat seperti sedang saling mengejar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, walaupun mereka tidak berlari. Namun dengan cara berjalan namja yang berada di belakang namja yang sepertinya sedang dikejar itu sudah telihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan.

Namja itu hendak menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang namun entah kenapa pandangannya malah berhenti pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk. Ia terpaku sejenak saat melihat sosok yang terlihat begitu bersinar di bawah langit yang mulai menggelap. Namun saat didengarnya suara menyebalkan kembali memanggil namanya, namja itu mempercepat lagi langkahnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku bodoh!" balas namja bertubuh tegap yang berada didepan namja yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Namja itu tidak berlari, namun langkahnya entah kenapa begitu cepat.

Masa bodoh.

Ia tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya. Lebih baik ia kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya seperti tadi, seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu jemputan sang Umma.

"Hyung!" namja cantik itu kembali menghentikan gerakan kakinya dengan tiba-tiba saat sebuah suara yang menurut perasaannya memanggil namanya.

"Jaejoong hyung! Ya! kau memang Jae-hyung. Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini. Kyaa~!" suara yang secara logisnya terdengar masih jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada terdengar begitu nyaring seperti teriakan seekor lumba-lumba yang memanggil kelompoknya. Kini bahkan diikuti oleh derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat dan di akhiri oleh satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan Junsu-ah." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum ke arah namja imut yang tadi sempat dipikirkan olehnya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan di luar hyung, tadinya aku mau menjemputmu ke toko tapi aku terlambat dan kebetulan sekali melihat hyung disini. Kita memang selalu berjodoh hyung~" namja penyuka bebek itu mendudukkan pantat seksinya tanpa permisi di tempat kosong sebelah Jaejoong.

"Mengenai ajakanku, otte hyung?" tanya nya lagi. Hyungnya itu selalu pelit berbicara lihat saja ia hanya diam saja begitu. Kalau ia hanya diam itu tandanya ia sedang malas melakukan apapun pasti akibat liburnya pertunjukkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memasak menu spesial hari ini? itu akan lebih irit pengeluaran. Ah, kebetulan sekali aku tadi mendapatkan diskon yang banyak di pasar. Kim Jaejoong pesonamu memang membawa berkah~" Junsu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat mendengar celotehan hyungnya. Ini dia Jaejoong hyungnya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, biarkan aku memijat kakimu sekali saja. Aku merasa tidak enak, sudah membuatmu terluka dan tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh tidak tahu diri." Junsu meletakkan meja kecil yang biasa di gunakan untuk makan dari sudut ruangan tempatnya disimpan rapi sebelum Jaejoong datang dan membawa nampan berisi menu makan malam yang ia masak sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang disamping meja tersebut. Menunggu Jaejoong selesai dengan menu spesial yang ia janjikan.

Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk terakhir berisi nasi di atas nampan kemudian berbalik dari dapur kecil yang menyatu dalam satu ruangan tempat Junsu berada. Ia hanya perlu berbalik berjalan lima langkah membawa nampan itu tanpa kesulitan lalu meletakkannya diatas meja yang telah Junsu siapkan.

"Luka ringan begitu tidak akan membuatku mati, Junchan." Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menepuk paha Junsu menggunakan sendoknya, memberi tanda untuk segera makan.

Junsu yang mendapat 'pukulan kecil' pun langsung bangkit menyilangkan kakinya menghadap meja kecil yang kini telah berisi penuh masakan spesial buatan Kim Jaejoong yang tidak pernah bosan ia makan. "Selalu saja hyung!" dengusnya.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari pertunjukkan illegal ini. Choi Seunghyun itu hanya memanfaatkanmu dan teman-temanmu untuk untung yang besar!" Yunho menarik mencengkram lengan Jaejoong erat. Bibirnya terkatup keras setelah menyampaikan kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Kau itu salah paham! Cepat pergi sebelum aku memukulmu lagi!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Pasalnya namja bermarga Jung itu tidak pernah kapok mengganggunya setiap hari hanya untuk memaksanya keluar dari pertunjukkan. Dan kali ini ia bahkan membawa nama Seunghyun dengan mengatakan kalau Seunghyun selama ini hanya memanfaatkannya. Dasar namja gila.

"Pukul saja sampai kau puas asalkan setelah itu kau mau menurutiku." Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Jaejoong lalu mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat memar kemerahan yang di torehkan Jaejoong satu minggu yang lalu. Menyerahkannya agar namja cantik itu melukainya lagi.

"Jangan bodoh! Bahkan memarmu saja belum sembuh! Dan dalam mimpimu saja aku akan menurutimu!" semprot Jaejoong mendorong tubuh tegap namja bermata musang itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lalu.."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat Yunho akan mengeluarkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang dapat kulakukan agar—"

"Lawan aku. Berkelahi denganku. Dan kalau kau menang maka aku akan keluar dari pertunjukkan dan menuruti semua perkataan dan perintahmu." Jaejoong tersenyum remeh ke arah Yunho. Menantang Yunho robot pekerja itu berkelahi melawannnya?

Konyol?

Ataukah bodoh memberikan syarat itu dengan mempertahankan pekerjaannya?

Tentu saja tidak.

Selama ini orang-orang sudah mengenal Jaejoong sebagai namja cantik yang kuat dan menyeramkan bila sedang bertarung. Lawan dengan berbagai kemampuan dan penampilan selalu di kalahkan olehnya dengan mudah. Jangan melihat postur tubuhnya yang kurus dan perpinggang ramping itu. Apalagi kulit putih porcelennnya yang logikanya bak kulit yang sering keluar masuk salon kecantikan untuk perawatan.

Belum ada sejarah yang tertoreh kalau ia kalah.

Apalagi menantang Jung Yunho yang ia tahu dari mulut Yunho sendiri kalau namja berwibawa itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi.

Pasti dengan mudah dapat Jaejoong kalahkan semudah menjentikkan jari. Atau bisa jadi si Jung itu akan menyerah duluan sebelum melawan Jaejoong karena takut akan reputasi Jaejoong selama ini yang selalu diabaikannya.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu."

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Jung itu tidak serius dengan perkataannya bukan?

Di-dia menerimanya? Menerima tantangan Jaejoong tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun yang ia perlihatkan lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan serius itu.

Bodoh.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum remeh ke arah Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh tekad.

"Bulan depan. Hari sabtu minggu terakhir jam delapan malam datanglah ke ruang pertunjukkan dan lawan aku dengan segenap kemampuanmu." Jaejoong melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Yunho. Meninggalkan Yunho sendirian dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Yesung-ah, carikan aku semua master bela diri dan temui aku besok di kantor." Yunho memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah menghubungi sekretarisnya. Ia kembali tersenyum kala mengingat bibir cherry yang telah memberikannya waktu untuk berlatih terlebih dahulu.

Bulan depan? Sepertinya cukup untuknya mempelajari beberapa teknik dasar bela diri.

Setidaknya walaupun namja cantik itu selalu ketus dihadapannya, ternyata hati namja itu tetap lembut dan baik hati. Mana ada orang yang menantang berkelahi memberikan tenggat waktu? Bahkan kalau ia mau, namja cantik itu bisa melakukannya saat ini juga. Ah, ternyata namja bersuara merdu itu perhatian juga padanya.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau memberikan tantangan itu?" Yoochun menghentikan pegangan tangannya pada kaki Jaejoong yang sedang bersit-up ria. Jaejoong pun mendudukkan dirinya sebentar. Bermaksud memberikan penjelasan pada berpasang-pasang mata yang sejak tadi menyimak percakapannya dengan Yoochun.

"Kau serius hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sedang berlatih tinju bersama Junsu. Ia langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di depannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dan dia menyetujuinya." lanjutnya.

"Dia gila. Jung Yunho gila." sahut Heechul tidak percaya. Robot pekerja itu benar-benar tidak menggunakan otaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima sebuah tantangan dari Jaejoong dengan mudah? Bukankah itu sama saja menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam rumah sakit—minimal unit gawat darurat.

"Hahaha!" Jaejoong tertawa. Membuat teman-teman satu pertunjukkannya itu semakin memandang sang 'Hero'.

"Tenang saja aku memberikannya waktu sampai bulan depan. Mana mungkin aku mau melawan orang yang tidak berdaya. Cih itu sama saja menurunkan pamorku." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Dan kalau Jung Yunho menang maka kau harus bersiap berpisah dengan kita semua hyung." kalimat Junsu barusan langsung membuat orang-orang yang berada diruang latihan yang di isi beberapa alat olahraga itu membelalakkan mata dan benar-benar menghentikan segala aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Benarkah itu hyung? Katakan! Kesepakatan apa yang kalian buat?" tanya Yoochun lagi kali ini dengan emosi yang mulai merangkak naik. Ia tidak percaya hyung yang selalu di bantu berlatih olehnya itu melakukan hal yang di luar nalar.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Heechul, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Taemin, Kibum, Key, dan Sungmin sontak menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk mengelilingi namja itu. Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari namja yang selalu menjadi sahabat sekaligus kakak terbaik mereka.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya. "Jung Yunho selalu mengatakan kalau Seunghyun selama ini hanya memanfaatkan kita. Dia bilang akan melaporkan pertunjukkan ini kepada polisi dan akan menangkap Seunghyun. Lalu menutup pertunjukkan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Seunghyun selama ini sudah berbaik hati membantu kehidupan kita. Jung Yunho menginginkan diriku, maka aku akan menghadapinya sendiri tanpa harus melibatkan kalian semua." Jaejoong tersenyum pahit di akhir kalimatnya.

Mereka semua tersentak dan memberikan berbagai macam respon. Junsu yang sudah mengetahui duluan perihal itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Taemin dan Sungmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih. Key hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia perbuat untuk membantu hyung yang selalu jadi panutannya itu.

Heechul diam-diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah sulung Jung itu yang selalu seenaknya. Padahal awalnya ia melihat kalau Yunho benar-benar tulus menginginkan Jaejoong, namun mendengar Yunho memberikan ancaman itu pada Jaejoong sepertinya pendapat baik tentang Yunho yang selama ini ia yakini berubah.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya pasrah. Ia melayangkan tinju pada lantai tempat mereka duduk.

"Jung sialan!" sebenarnya apa maunya namja terhormat itu? batin Yoochun kesal.

Dia datang dengan awal yang baik sebagai pengunjung biasa, hingga ia terpesona oleh pesona Hero dan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Jaejoong. Dan sekarang namja itu memberikan ancaman pada Jaejoong, seakan memaksa Jaejoong untuk menjadi miliknya sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak memberikan respon positif selama namja itu mendekatinya.

Walau Yoochun tahu kalau Jaejoong juga sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan pada namja Jung yang egois itu. Bagaimana pun Yoochun mendapat predikat Soulmate Jaejoong bukan karena asal memberikan julukan. Karena kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang melebihi kedekatan Junsu yang lebih seperti hubungan seorang Ibu dan anak.

Yoochun lebih dulu mengenal Jaejoong jauh dari yang lainnya.

"Aku akan menemui Jung sialan itu!" putus Yoochun.

"Tidak, Chun. Kalian hanya perlu percaya padaku. Kalaupun aku kalah darinya, akan ku pastikan kalian akan tetap bertahan disini walau tanpa diriku." Jaejoong tersenyum tulus. Hingga sedetik kemudian tubuhnya mendadak terdorong ke depan. Junsu, Taemin, Sungmin dan Key meghambur ke arahnya dan langsung menghadiahi Jaejoong dengan pelukan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung kalah!" seru Key.

"Berjanjilah untuk menang hyung." pinta Taemin. Member paling muda dalam pertunjukkan, walaupun wajahnya sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong dan dia paling muda diantara yang lain namun jangan salah sangka, ia cepat menyerap apa yang diajarkan para hyungnya. Dan Taemin yang dulu sering diremehkan karena lemah kini telah berubah menjadi Taemin yang tangguh.

"Aku berjanji." Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak suka menangis didepan orang banyak entah kenapa kali ini menetesnya air matanya, walaupun bisa dibilang dia bukan menangis karena air matanya benar-benar hanya keluar satu tetes saja. Air mata itu kalah oleh pride seorang Hero yang berada didalam dirinya.

"Kalian tidak lupa bukan dengan Hero yang tak terkalahkan?" sombong Jaejoong seperti biasa. Heechul yang sejak tadi kesal kini akhirnya tersenyum kala melihat wajah Jaejoong yang baik-baik saja dan yang terpenting dia masih narsis seperti biasa.

"Ada apa ini, eoh? Kenapa semuanya berpelukan?" Changmin yang baru memasuki ruang latihan dengan beberapa bungkus makanan yang ia beli saat keluar tadi memasang tampang heran saat melihat suasana ruang latihan yang begitu emosional.

.

.

.

"Chwang, aku khawatir dengan Jae-hyung. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jung Yunho berhasil mengalahkan Jae-hyung. Kakakmu itu tidak bohong kan kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Changmin yang kini sedang duduk di sofa apartemen Changmin sambil bermain PSP.

Changmin pun bergeser sedikit memberi ruang pada sang namjachingu yang sedang butuh sandaran. Changmin mematikan PSPnya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja kecil disamping sofa, menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar didada bidangnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Changmin.

"Yunho-hyung sungguh tidak bisa berkelahi sedikitpun. Tapi kulihat dia sedang bekerja dengan keras beberapa hari ini bahkan ia sengaja cuti untuk sebulan penuh. Itu merupakan sebuah rekor, kau tau? Appa dan Eommaku bahkan sempat khawatir dengannya." jelas Changmin sambil mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau dua namja itu memiliki hubungan khusus. Sudah sejak lama, bahkan sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun bergabung dalam pertunjukkan. Awalnya Changmin juga ingin Kyuhyun keluar dari pertunjukkan sesaat setelah menyatakan cintanya dan diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun marah dan memutuskan Changmin tepat saat baru satu jam setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Dan selama seminggu Kyuhyun mendiamkan Changmin yang tak gentar meminta maaf padanya.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun kesal sendiri dan memaafkan Changmin dengan syarat tidak akan pernah membahas soal pekerjaannya di pertunjukkan. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Changmin adalah adik kandung dari Jung Yunho. Walaupun marga mereka sama tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berpikiran kalau mereka bersaudara. Apalagi Changmin tidak mengaku bermarga Jung kepada yang lain sehingga yang lain semakin percaya kalau Changmin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan Yunho walaupun banyak yang mengatakan kalau Changmin mirip dengan Yunho.

Sampai suatu ketika Jung Yunho datang ke pertunjukkan mereka dan berpapasan dengan Changmin. Yunho yang memang tidak pernah tahu kalau sang adik sering datang ke pertunjukkan pun terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, ia juga kaget pasalnya ia selalu sembunyi-sembunyi saat datang ke pertunjukkan. Bahkan menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan ia pun sepakat bersama Kyuhyun untuk merahasiakan tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong dan yang lainnya sebagai adik dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ia juga memohon kepada Yunho agar berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya saat Yunho memutuskan untuk menjadi tamu tetap pertunjukkan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan pada sang hyung bahwa pendapat sang hyung selama ini mengenai pertunjukkan itu salah. Namun apa daya, walaupun Changmin memegang predikat evil di keluarga Jung untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku jadi semakin khawatir." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku juga." Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin saat mendengar jawaban Changmin yang terdengar tidak yakin.

"Wae?" tanya nya bingung. Meminta kejelasan.

"Karna ketika Yunho-hyung memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk menggapai sesuatu, maka ia akan melewati batas kemampuannya sendiri. Ada sedikit kemungkinan kalau ia akan memiliki kemampuan bela diri dengan waktu yang singkat seperti yang diberikan Jae-hyung."

"Ottokhae.."

.

.

.

Host Club.

Orang-orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau itu adalah sebuah klub yang berisi hal negative. Walaupun letak mereka berada jauh dari keramaian dan cenderung tertutup. Namun siapa sangka kalau klub itu selalu ramai pengunjung.

Sebenarnya lebih tepat di sebut sebuah pertunjukkan daripada klub.

Karena disana kalian tidak akan menemukan dance floor ataupun suara dari Disk Jockey yang akan membuat tubuh kalian bergoyang dan melupakan sejenak duniawi. Serta bartender yang meracik berbagai minuman alkohol.

Host Club hanyalah sebuah nama.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pertunjukkan para pria dengan image cantik yang ternyata pandai berkelahi.

Pertunjukkan hasil ide dari Choi Seunghyun adalah sebuah klub yang menampilkan perkelahian antara para namja cantik dengan image mereka masing-masing.

Tidak bisa dibilang juga bahwa ini merupakan klub gay, dikarenakan kebanyakan para penonton laki-laki, walaupun perempuan pun banyak yang setia menonton. Bahkan pria paruh baya serta ibu rumah tangga. Yang jelas ini adalah host klub. Kalian bisa melihat sendiri apa yang ada di dalamnya untuk membunuh rasa penasaran kalian.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong. Atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan Hero adalah member pertama yang bergabung dalam klub.

Namja dengan wajah cantik. Bibir semerah buah strawberry yang baru matang dengan bentuk buah cherry yang menggemaskan. Kulit seputih salju semahal porcelen cina. Hidung bangir dengan bahu lebar dilengkapi pinggang ramping. Membuatnya seperti malaikat cantik yang tersesat di bumi.

Tapi jangan terkecoh dengan penampilannya. Walaupun terlihat lemah dengan keindahannya, siapa sangka kalau ia adalah member yang paling kuat diantara member yang lain. Wajahnya yang polos kadang terlihat menyeramkan kala menyunggingkan seringai.

Dia merupakan member favorit dengan banyak pelanggan setia.

Dia adalah angel demon host club.

.

.

Kim Junsu. Atau lebih suka di panggil dengan nama Xia atau Xiah Junsu.

Namja dengan wajah imut dan menggemaskan ini merupakan teman hidup Kim Jaejoong. Mereka tinggal satu flat semenjak mereka kenal pertama kali. Junsu yang berwajah polos membuat Jaejoong tidak tega membiarkan namja manis itu hidup sendirian hingga Junsu selalu bergantung pada Jaejoong seperti seorang anak. Apalagi ia begitu manja kepada Jaejoong bahkan ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, wajah imut dan polos Junsu kadang menipu. Dia memang tidak terlalu pandai berkelahi, namun dengan gerakannya yang lincah dan seksi sering membuat para pelanggannya mimisan, terutama para lelaki mesum hidung belang.

Dia memiliki tubuh yang berisi ditambah pantat yang seksi seperti seekor bebek dan kadang menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya. Namun justru saat pertunjukkan pantat seksinya itu merupakan daya tarik dan bernilai jual mahal.

.

.

.

Kim Heechul atau lebih panggil sebagai Ibu tiri Cinderella oleh member lain adalah member tertua di pertunjukkan.

Dengan mata bulat dan berkesan selalu melotot banyak orang yang menyangka kalau ia adalah orang yang jahat. Walau kenyataannya ia adalah orang yang baik meski terkadang perkataannya yang pedas bisa membuat sakit hati meradang.

Ia gampang terpancing emosi apalagi bila berhubungan dengan para dongsaengnya. Mempunyai selera fashion yang paling baik diantara yang lain. Dan keanehannya yang sampai saat ini hanya menjadi rahasia seluruh staff dan member pertunjukkan adalah.. ia senang berdandan dan berpakaian bahkan bertingkah seperti yeoja. Terutama ia senang meniru gaya dance girlband.

Kemampuan berkelahinya berada dibawah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun nama panggungnya adalah gamekyu.

Maniak game stadium akut, bahkan saat bertarung pun terkadang ia sambil memainkan PSPnya dan akan marah besar ketika kegiatannya di ganggu. Memiliki wajah yang menipu. Mata ala puppy eyesnya merupakan salah satu tipuan alaminya. Namun jangan salah ia merupakan evil yang menyeramkan, apalagi dengan cara tertawanya yang aneh dan smirknya menyeramkan yang bertolak belakang dengan wajah manisnya.

Ia temukan oleh Jaejoong saat tersesat di jalan dekat gedung pertunjukkan dan akhirnya bergabung dengan pertunjukkan.

.

.

.

Key nama aslinya merupakan Kim Kibum namun karena ada member lain yang bernama Kibum juga maka ia memakai nama Key.

Memiliki sifat keibuan seperti Jaejoong. Ia juga senang memasak dan sering memasak untuk para member yang lain, bergantian dengan Jaejoong. Mata kucingnya merupakan daya tariknya. Paling dekat dengan Taemin dan sering bepergian berdua. Dia adalah member yang paling stylish diantara yang lain.

.

.

.

Taemin si wajah polos ini merupakan member terakhir yang bergabung dan berumur paling muda.

Lagi-lagi ia di temukan oleh Jaejoong karena ketidaksengajaan. Awalnya ia yang paling lemah, namun dengan dukungan para hyungnya dan berlatih dengan giat sekarang ia bisa berkelahi dengan hyungnya walau lebih sering kalah. Namun ia tidak pernah menyerah.

Paling senang berlatih bersama Key karena sifat Key yang penyabar.

.

.

.

Sungmin si pinkyboy ini pencinta warna pink. Selalu memakai warna pink saat tampil dan bertarung bahkan dalam kesehariannya.

Wajah manisnya sering membuat para pelanggan terpana. Gerakannya lincah seperti kelinci dan wajah manisnya merupakan nilai jualnya. Tapi jangan di ragukan kemampuannya, ia tetap memiliki skill bertarung yang baik.

.

.

.

Klub yang beroperasi setiap sabtu malam memberikan pertunjukkan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Para namja cantik akan di undi untuk berkelahi satu sama lain sesama member. Kelihatannya memang seperti berkelahi serius, namun itu semua hanyalah kebohongan. Walau kadang pukulan serta tendangan mereka sungguhan terjadi. Namun sebisa mungkin mereka tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Mereka akan menggunakan kostum masing-masing dan memerankan peran yang sesuai dengan image mereka.

Terkadang mereka bisa di sewa untuk menemani para pengunjung yang mampu membayar mahal. Tidak tidak, bukan di sewa untuk tindak asusila. Hanya di sewa untuk menemani minum selagi menunggu giliran mereka untuk tampil.

Dan bagi yang memiliki nyali besar. Para pengunjung pun bisa membayar untuk mencoba berkelahi dengan para Host member. Tentu saja untuk yang ini mereka akan berkelahi sungguhan walaupun tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Dan setiap hari selasa sampai kamis pada siang hari selama empat jam mereka akan membuka pertunjukkan, namun bukan untuk berkelahi melainkan hanya menemani pelanggan sekedar mengobrol atau bahkan sekedar mengagumi keindahan mereka.

Klub yang menyenangkan bukan?

Hiburan yang fresh.

Dan satu hal yang perlu di tekankan. Ini bukan klub murahan yang menjual para penghiburnya, bila kalian nekat berbuat tidak senonoh maka kantor polisi yang akan menjadi tempat kalian pulang.

Choi Seunghyun atau lebih di kenal dengan TOP merupakan pemilik sekaligus pendiri Host club. Memiliki sifat arogan namun bersahabat dengan para member yang ia anggap sebagai saudara. Tegas dan tidak segan-segan memukul pelanggan yang tidak sopan dan melanggar peraturan. Sering disangka orang jahat karena penampilannya yang nyentrik. Memilik asisten yang selalu menebar pesona playboynya, yaitu Park Yoochun yang juga merupakan sahabat Jaejoong. Namja pindahan dari Amerika Serikat itu juga merupakan pelatih dan pengawas para member saat sedang berlatih.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

 **Nama 'Host club' sendiri memang diambil dari anime 'Ouran High School Host club' konsepnya pun sedikit sama tentang namja yang menjual jasa menemani para pelanggan. Namun di remake lagi dengan lebih dewasa tidak seperti di animenya yang mrupakan cerita kehidupan anak SMA. Sebenarnya lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang saya sendiri rupa judulnya, bagian dimana para namja cantik disini berkelahi untuk menghibur penonton. Yang jelas film itu merupakan film Yuri. Jadi saya buat versi Yaoinya dengan beberapa perubahan sesuai dengan jalan pikiran saya.**

 **Oke sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Salam,**

 **Nyangiku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Host Club**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan** a.k.a **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam bulan yang lalu—tepatnya satu setengah tahun sebelum pertemuan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin di penghujung tahun. Namja cantik berkulit seputih kepingan salju yang turun dari langit berjalan dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak. Bibir merah alaminya memucat kala dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang. Membuatnya bergetar dan mulai membiru.

Tidak ada sebersitpun perasaan takut yang menghinggapinya walaupun ia berjalan sendirian di sebuah jalan yang masih dikelilingi oleh hutan yang gelap dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari lampu jalanan yang berjarang lima ratus meter sekali yang menyinarinya.

Namja cantik itu kembali menghela nafasnya sambil meregangkan otot leher dan pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

Tiga jam sudah ia berjalan sambil menggendong sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang dan sebuah koper berukuran lumayan yang ia tarik. Dengan sweater tebal dan sebuah syal yang melilit lehernya ia tak gencar sampai ke tujuannya.

Kota Seoul.

Perjalanan masih sangat jauh untuk sampai ke tujuannya, apalagi ia tinggal di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Ibu kota negaranya itu.

Chungnam.

Setelah berpikir dengan matang dan mempersiapkan segalanya dengan mantap ditambah dengan insiden yang telah ia lalui akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota tempatnya tinggal selama ini.

Bukan untuk mengadu nasib, namun untuk menghindar dari semua kenyataan yang selama ini ia lalui.

Ia kabur dari rumah yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berlindung dan tidur dengan nyaman.

" _ **Tubuhnya saja kurus begitu, mana mungkin dia bisa berkelahi. Lihat saja wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja!"**_

" _ **Sudah kubilang jangan keluar rumah! Kau hanya jadi bahan ejekan kalau berbaur dengan mereka tahu!"**_

" _ **Kau pikir dengan memukul anak orang itu membuktikan kalau kau namja sejati? Hah?! Lebih baik diam saja dirumah dan belajar untuk menjadi pewarisku!"**_

Hah.. untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafasnya ketika mengingat sekelibat kenangan yang telah di laluinya, sakit. Amat sakit. Selama ini ia dikurung didalam istana mewah bagaikan anak gadis yang dipingit untuk di nikahkah dengan namja pilihan orang tuanya. Di larang untuk bergaul hanya karna selalu menjadi bahan ejekan orang-orang. Bahkan tidak ada yang membelanya dan mencarinya ketika ia kabur.

Bukankah itu bagus? Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan? Membuktikan pada semua orang kalau ia bukan namja lemah hanya karna wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja.

Ia bisa bertahan sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarganya yang terhormat!

Ia akan membuktikan kalau ilmu bela diri yang selama ini ia pelajari diam-diam akan berguna nanti.

Ugh.. tanpa terasa hari semakin malam. Tentu saja tidak akan ada kendaraan yang lewat di tengah malam begini. Sungguh sial ketika ia tertinggal bus terakhir menuju Seoul tadi. Mungkin takdirnya ia harus berjalan sampai pagi hingga mendapatkan kendaraan untuk ke Seoul nanti.

SRAK

Suara aneh itu refleks membuatnya siaga. Menengok ke segala arah mencari asal suara tersebut. Sambil terus berjalan takut-takut ada yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Dua puluh meter dari arah depannya, cahaya yang menyilaukan kedua mata beningnya terpaksa membuatnya memicingkan mata bulat itu.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berhenti disana. Ah, siapa tahu ia bisa menumpang sampai ke stasiun terdekat ataupun halte bus.

Tapi.. eoh? Sekumpulan laki-laki berjumlah lima orang berpakaian hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang mobil tersebut, lebih tepatnya mengebung mobil itu!

Dua diantaranya bahkan sudah memasuki mobil melakukan sesuatu pada sang pengemudi.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi, ini kesempatannya untuk membuktikan kemampuannya sekaligus juga untuk membantu orang yang berada di dalam mobil yang kini sedang diseret dua dari lima pemuda itu.

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" teriak pemuda cantik itu lantang. Ia melempar tas yang ia gendong serta koper yang ia tarik ke sembarang arah.

Perkelahian satu lawan lima memang terlihat mustahil apalagi dengan postur tubuh yang juga tidak seimbang. Apalagi para pemuda bertubuh besar itu seakan meremehkannya. Bahkan ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum karna mengira sosok yang ada didepannya itu seorang yeoja cantik. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti apa hasilnya.

BUGH BUGH

BRAK TRAK BUGH

Pemuda cantik itu menyeka keringatnya yang keluar. Ah, padahal hari begitu dingin apalagi salju masih turun. Berkeringat disaat begini memang mustahil, namun apa daya tubuh kurus berwajah rupawan itu baru saja menumbangkan lima orang penjahat dengan mudahnya. Bahkan tiga dari lima orang itu sekarang sudah kalang kabut berlarian sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. Meninggalkan dua temannya yang lain, terjebak dalam kesakitan yang mendera membuatnya untuk bangkit pun susah.

Lihat saja tanpa di beri tatapan membunuh pun mereka di pastikan lenyap di tengah kegelapan.

Bersiap saja masuk rumah sakit dan mendengar kalau ada beberapa tulang mereka retak dan patah. Ceh, penjahat kelas teri. Tentu saja dapat dengan mudah ia tumbangkan walau kenyataannya ini adalah perkelahian sungguhannya yang pertama kali.

Jangan remehkan namja cantik.

BRUK.

"Ah!" Ia teringat sesuatu. Pengemudi mobil itu pasti butuh bantuan. Ia pun buru-buru menghampiri sang korban.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Doe eyes namja bersurai hitam itu terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok pria yang terjatuh dari kursi kemudi dengan perut yang berlumuran darah.

Sial.

Ternyata para penjahat tadi melukai orang itu.

Bagaimana? Sepertinya orang itu mulai hilang kesadaran.

Ck. tanpa pikir panjang, setelah berlari ke arah koper dan tasnya berada mengambilnya lalu menyimpannya ke kursi penumpang belakang tanpa permisi, namja cantik itu mengangkat dan memindahan tubuh yang tak berdaya itu ke kursi penumpang yang berada disebelah kemudi. Sedangkan ia mengambil alih kemudi lalu mengemudikan mobil sedan mewah itu membelah jalanan sepi menuju rumah sakit terdekat sebelum terlambat.

.

.

"Maaf nona,"

"Aku namja!"

"Maaf tuan. Apa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien yang bernama Choi Seunghyun?" tanya perawat bertubuh mungil itu sambil sesekali membaca sebuah buku catatan yang berada ditangannya.

"Ne,"

"Kim Jaejoong, ania? Silahkan ke bagian administrasi di ujung koridor." tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Jaejoong pun mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan perawat tadi.

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah petugas administrasi menerima uang yang ia berikan serta memberikan bon bukti pembayaran pada Jaejoong. Setelah melipatnya dan memasukan ke dalam saku celananya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya menunggu tadi.

Ia terdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana nasib orang yang berada di dalam ruang rawat di sampingnya. Korban perampokan—mungkin—yang ia tolong beberapa jam tadi.

Kartu identitasnya menyatakan kalau orang tersebut berasal dari Seoul.

"Nugu?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat merasakan panggilan bersuara serak dari arah depannya. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berusaha untuk memejamkan mata indahnya di sofa yang berada di ruang rawat inap. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menganggu istirahat pasien yang sejak beberapa jam lalu terbaring di ranjang itu. Namun hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk tubuh kurusnya membuatnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menumpang memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum kembali meneruskan perjalanannya ke Seoul yang tinggal satu jam lagi.

"Ah, Apakah aku menganggumu? Kim Jaejoong imnida. Kalau begitu aku permisi—"

"Tunggu!" cegah Seunghyun sebelum Jaejoong hendak berbalik untuk keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

"Ne?" Jaejoong memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menjawab panggilan Seunghyun yang tentu saja di peruntukkan padanya. Menatap namja berambut nyentrik yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan wajah polos.

"Apa kau yang berkelahi melawan penjahat itu?" tanya Seunghyun sambil berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Ne. Karna kau sudah sadar maka aku permisi. Sebelum itu, semua barangmu aman dan kuletakkan di lemari dan mobilmu terparkir di basement." Jaejoong menunjuk lemari kecil yang berada disamping ranjang Seunghyun seraya tersenyum lagi. Ia membungkuk lagi sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku harus membalas kebaikanmu!" cegah Seunghyun lagi sebelum Jaejoong akan meraih knop pintu. Jaejoong terhenti dan kembali berbalik ke arah Seunghyun.

"Tidak tidak. Itu tidak perlu, lagipula aku hanya kebetulan sedang lewat. Justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu karna sudah menggunakan mobilmu tanpa ijin sampai kesini." Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya menolak apa yang di katakan Seunghyun untuknya.

"Bekerjalah denganku. Kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik." ucap Seunghyun lagi tanpa pikir panjang. Walau bagaimana pun kalau Jaejoong tidak lewat saat itu maka nyawanya akan melayang dengan sia-sia ditangan orang-orang itu. Ia menunggu Jaejoong menjawabnya.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya dan mengejeknya dulu. Senyuman tulus yang terbingkai di wajah indahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan terima kasih untuk tawarannya." jujur saja, walaupun Jaejoong pasti membutuhkan sebuah pekerjaan nanti untuk menunjang kehidupannya di Seoul, tapi menerima sebuah pekerjaan dengan percuma dari orang yang kau tolong itu rasanya tidak enak. Lebih menyenangkan kalau mencarinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar memohon padamu, dan ini kali pertamanya aku memohon. Setidaknya pikirkanlah dulu dan tinggal lah sampai aku baikkan. Dan kita menjadi teman mulai saat ini." Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kesungguhan. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sikap yang ia tunjukkan selama ini pada orang-orang.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi senyuman itu, senyuman tulus Jaejoong entah kenapa membuat Seunghyun merasa kehangatan di dalam hatinya yang selama ini ia bekukan. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya tanpa ada rasa aneh apalagi takut saat melihat penampilannya yang nyentrik. Dengan rambut berwarna putih mencolok.

Bukannya tidak memiliki teman atau keluarga dengan cara menyuruh orang yang sudah menolong nyawamu untuk tinggal sampai kau sembuh. Tapi sejak pertama kali matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ia kira awalnya sebagai malaikat yang akan menuntunnya ke surga. Seunghyun merasa kalau ia membutuhkan seorang teman seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, memikirkan tawaran Seunghyun dengan hati-hati. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong juga tidak tega meninggalkan Seunghyun sendirian dengan luka seperti itu, lagipula ia juga masih belum mempunyai tujuan yang jelas. Tidak ada salahnya juga menemaninya sampai baikan.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak." Jaejoong mendesah kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat ia menghangatkan tubuhnya. Seunghyun tersenyum lebar dan merasakan kehangatan didalam hatinya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya kala melihat sosok indah itu. Sampai dua matanya menatap barang bawaan Jaejoong. Sebuah koper dan tas ransel.

Sepertinya orang itu sedang dalam perjalanan. Batinnya. Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya karna merasa tubuhnya kembali melemah setelah berbicara banyak dengan Jaejoong, namun kemudian ia tersentak oleh pekikan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku lupa memanggilkanmu dokter untukmu! Aish!" ia kembali bangkit dari sofa dan keluar dari dalam ruangan Seunghyun dengan panik.

Seunghyun menatap bel yang terdapat diatas kepalanya. 'Kenapa harus berlari kalau ada bel disana?' batinnya lagi. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh sendiri mengingat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu.

.

.

.

"Host Club?"

Seunghyun mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap temannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau anggota pertama Host Club. Selamat datang Jaejoong-ah~!"

"MWO?!"

Mata doe yang melotot seakan hendak keluar dari sarangnya itu perlahan berubah normal saat Seunghyun mengeluarkan sebuah map berisi kertas-kertas yang tidak Jaejoong tahu apa isinya. Apalagi dengan seenaknya tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Seunghyun menjadikannya anggota pertama.

"Ini konsep bisnisku yang baru. Dan tugasmu adalah mencari pekerja yang mau bergabung." Seunghyun menyodorkan map tersebut pada mata Jaejoong mengerjap lucu.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku kan sudah bekerja. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah. Padahal ia baru saja membaca judul dari proposal bisnis tersebut. Melihat isinya saja belum tapi sudah di tolak.

"Kenapa hyung? Teriakanmu sampai terdengar keluar flat tahu." Junsu yang baru saja pulang dari minimarket atas suruhan Jaejoong langsung membungkukkan badannya saat melihat Seunghyun duduk dengan manis didepan Jaejoong sambil meminum kopi.

"Junsu-ya. Apa kabarmu?" sapa Seunghyun basa-basi. Bermaksud mempercair suasana mencekam yang Jaejoong buat. Lihat saja wajah cantik itu sedang terpasang dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan.

"Baik hyung. Jae hyung? Kau tidak menjawabku!" rengek Junsu setelah menjawab sapaan Seunghyun yang ia kenal sebagai teman Jaejoong yang sesekali selalu datang ke flat kecil yang mereka tinggali bersama.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja sebelum aku melemparkan meja ini ke rambut barumu itu!" semprot Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin kesal dengan Seunghyun. Membuat Junsu yang duduk diantara mereka mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah, aku diusirnya Junsu-ah. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok aku datang lagi ya~" Seunghyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sendu pun bangkit setelah membungkuk berpamitan pada Jaejoong yang tidak merespon dan Junsu yang masih memasang tampang kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Seunghyun.

"Mati saja sana!" teriak Jaejoong sesaat setelah Seunghyun keluar dari flat kecilnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Bukan, bukan kesal mengenai penawaran kerja yang Seunghyun tawarkan padanya. Ia kesal karena tidur siangnya yang terganggu akibat manusia nyentrik itu seenak pantat Junsu yang seksi datang ke flatnya memaksanya memasak lalu membuatkan kopi untuknya.

Oh, tidak tahukah Seunghyun kalau Jaejoong semalaman lembur karena harus membereskan gudang berisi buku-buku di toko tempatnya bekerja?

"Ini apa hyung?" tanya Junsu saat melihat sebuah map berwarna biru tergeletak di atas meja kecil serbaguna dan satu-satunya di dalam flat kecil mereka. Jaejoong melirik map itu sebentar. Ah, map milik Seunghyun berisi proposal bisnis barunya yang belum sempat Jaejoong baca.

Hahh..

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Lalu meraih map itu kemudian membuka lembar demi lembar membaca isinya dengan perlahan.

 **Host Club.**

 **Konsep : tempat hiburan dengan mempertunjukkan para member namja yang memiliki wajah cantik serta imut yang saling berkelahi satu sama lain demi menghibur para pengunjung. Menonjolkan setiap image khas dari member sebagai nilai jual. Member dapat disewa oleh pelanggan untuk menemani pelanggan yang berani membayar mahal.**

Jaejoong menyipitkan kedua matanya. Membaca dengan seksama bagian satu kalimat yang ia tangkap sebagai inti dari bisnis baru yang Seunghyun maksud.

"Lelucon apa ini?" pekik Jaejoong sambil melempar map tersebut. Membuat Junsu yang sejak tadi ikut membaca juga tersentak. Hidung Jaejoong kembang kempis menahan emosi kala melihat sederet kalimat berisi 'dapat disewa oleh pelanggan yang berani membayar mahal.' Itu pasti, maksudnya pasti menjual tubuh mereka.

Ck. Seunghyun benar-benar.

"Ini konsep cerdas hyung! Kalau begitu aku mau bekerja dengan Seunghyun-sshi." Junsu berteriak senang begitu tahu kalau bela diri yang selama ini Jaejoong ajarkan kepadanya akan berguna juga dan yang terpenting menghasilkan uang.

"TIDAK!" tolak Jaejoong tegas. Namja imut ini memang bodoh. Mana mungkin ia dengan mudah mau menerima pekerjaan 'kotor' seperti ini? tidakkah ia membaca dulu apa yang tertera disana.

"Yah hyung, kenapa? Bukankah ini belum pernah ada sebelumnya, pasti akan menyenangkan!" rengek Junsu manja seperti biasa.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan angkuh. "TETAP TIDAK!" tegasnya lagi. Junsu yang mendengar dua kali penolakan dari Jaejoong hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau tidak baca kalau disana tertera bahwa kau akan menjual tubuhmu pada orang yang berani membayar mahal! Kau itu bodoh atau polos Kim Junsu!" semprot Jaejoong. Kali ini Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Memangnya ada keterangan seperti itu didalam kertas itu? tanyanya dalam hati.

Setahunya tidak ada.

Junsu buru-buru meraih map yang sekarang tergeletak dilantai tak berdaya setelah di lempar oleh Jaejoong tadi. Ia membaca pelan-pelan kalimat perkalimat kata perkata yang terketik dengan rapi disana.

Ahh..

Begitu.

Mungkin bagian ini yang disalah artikan oleh Jaejoong.

Ck. Hyungnya itu tidak bisa membaca dengan benar.

"Kemari hyung!" Junsu menarik lengan baju Jaejoong sehingga tubuh Jaejoong terhuyung ke dekat Junsu.

PLAK!

Junsu melemparkan map itu dengan penuh tenaga ke atas meja. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kalimat yang tertera disana. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Junsu.

" **Bagi pelanggan yang menyewa host member di larang untuk menyentuh apalagi melecehkan host member. Penyewa hanya di perkenankan untuk di temani mengobrol di bawah pengawasan sambil menunggu member yang disewa tampil dipertunjukkan. Di larang berhubungan dengan member host diluar jam kerja tanpa sepengetahuan dan izin ketua pimpinan. Para pelanggan dapat membayar dengan mahal untuk ikut merasakan bagaimana rasanya bertarung dengan para host member."**

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Begitu ternyata.

Ia salah sangka. Ternyata Seunghyun benar-benar memikirkan dengan matang ide gilanya itu. Ah, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sebodoh itu tidak mempercayai Seunghyun yang selama ini selalu baik padanya dan Junsu. Walaupun penampilannya aneh dan langka—lebih baik dari penampilan GD pelatih bela diri Jaejoong semasa sekolah dulu, yang memiliki penampilan lebih aneh—tapi Seunghyun tetaplah orang baik yang ia kenal setelah Junsu.

"Baiklah kita bergabung. Mulai besok kita akan lebih giat lagi berlatih." Junsu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar keputusan final dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak sabar tampil dalam pertunjukkan unik itu.

Jaejoong sendiri pun terlihat sedang tersenyum penuh arti terhanyut dalam dunianya.

Seakan mendapatkan oasis di tengah padang pasir yang luas dan terik. Ini saatnya membuktikan kemampuannya.

.

.

.

"Ini gedung tempat kita mengadakan pertunjukkan. Lokasinya memang terpencil, tapi aku yakin bahwa bisnisku kali ini akan tetap menguntungkan. Apalagi aku sudah mempunyai dua namja cantik dan imut yang akan menjadi tambang emasku. Hahaha!" Seunghyun tertawa puas sambil berkacak pinggang di depan gedung tua yang di ketahui menjadi lokasi bisnis gilanya itu.

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan jijik. Kalau sedang berurusan dengan bisnis, kadang namja nyentrik yang lebih senang dipanggil TOP itu menyeramkan dan bertingkah seperti seorang mafia.

"Lalu kita hanya bertiga disini?" tanya Junsu setelah masuk dan melihat-lihat isi gedung yang begitu sederhana.

"Tentu saja tidak Junchan~ aku sudah merekrut para pekerja, bahkan aku mendatangkan pelatih untuk kalian khusus dari Amerika sana. Hebat bukan boss besar TOP? Hahaha!" lagi. Namja yang kali ini berambut biru elektrik itu bertingkah seperti mafia yang gila uang.

"Apa ijinnya sudah di urus? Aku tidak mau bekerja di bisnis underground yang illegal." ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat beberapa alat olahraga yang tertata rapi di ruang latihan. Sepertinya Seunghyun benar-benar sudah merencanakan bisnis gila ini dengan matang dan penuh persiapan. Bahkan tanpa diketahui olehnya. Dasar otak bisnis. Batin Jaejoong.

"Beres." Seunghyun tersenyum lebar sambil membuat tanda 'okay' menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"YA! Micky-ah kemari!" Jaejoong dan Junsu sontak menoleh ke arah Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba memanggil sebuah nama yang asing di telinga mereka. Jadi yang Seunghyun bilang pelatih import dari Amerika itu sudah ada disini?

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat sosok yang begitu ingin ia temui selama ini. Seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia rindukan, belahan jiwanya yang ia tinggalkan sendirian.

"Jae-hyung?!" namja berjidat lebar itu sontak berlarian ke arah Jaejoong berada. Mengacuhkan panggilan Seunghyun sebelumnya.

"Chunnie!" Jaejoong pun tak kalah girang saat sosok itu sudah berada di depannya dan tanpa malu-malu memeluknya dengan erat. Dan seakan melupakan kalau ada dua orang lain diantara mereka.

"Bogoshippo." ucap mereka bergantian.

Prok prok prok

"Ya! ya! sudahi dulu acara saling merindukannya. Yoochun-ah, aku yang memanggilmu, bukan Jaejoong!" Seunghyun kelihatannya sedikit kesal saat melihat acara berpelukan dua namja yang ia kenal itu. merasa teracuhkan.

"Sorry TOP boss, refleks." jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis masih dengan logat baratnya yang kental. Ah, jadi ini yang Seunghyun maksud berasal dari Amerika serikat nan jauh disana.

"Hyung, kau kenal dengan namja berjidat lapangan bola itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku hyung?!" rengek Junsu sambil menarik-narik lengan sweater Jaejoong merajuk seperti seorang anak yang minta di belikan permen kapas. Meminta penjelasan Jaejoong.

"YA! bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakannya padamu sedangkan aku sendiri terkejut dia ada disini Suie!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Dia Park Yoochun pelatih kalian yang aku impor langsung dari Amerika sana." tambah Seunghyun yang masih kesal karna merasa diabaikan oleh keributan tiga namja di hadapannya.

"Park Yoochun imnida. Nama baratku adalah Micky, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Koreaku. Salam kenal." ucapnya dengan bahasa Korea yang terdengar aneh. Entah perasaan atau bukan, Jaejoong dan Junsu merasa ada aura playboy yang begitu kuat saat Yoochun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum genit begitu.

"Sepertinya kita perlu makan siang bersama untuk mengakrabkan diri,"

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang kesini? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar? Dasar playboy!" Jaejoong saat ini sedang mencoba latihan perdananya bersama Junsu setelah sesi acara makan siang bersama tadi. Sedang Seunghyun sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana.

Junsu yang merasa seperti diabaikan oleh dua namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya duduk menekuk lututnya di pojok ruangan dengan aura mencekam.

"Mungkin sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, aku tidak ingat. Oh ya hyung, kenapa kau bisa ada disini dan mengenal boss TOP?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Sebenarnya sejak makan siang tadi inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan. Bukankah sangat aneh melihat Kim Jaejoong anak rumahan itu mendadak ada di kota besar apalagi sampai mengenal Seunghyun.

Jaejoong mengusap tengkuknya, bukan merasa gugup. "Ceritanya panjang, Chun. Tapi aku berjanji akan menceritakannya padamu suatu hari nanti." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Yoochun semakin penasaran dengan hyung yang merupakan belahan jiwanya yang lama telah hilang.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak memaksa. Ngomong-ngomong—" Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai sambil berjongkok. "Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Junsu berada. Dan Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoochun.

"Kim Junsu. Dia adik kelasku saat High School sebelum aku melanjutkan homeschooling. Sekarang kami tinggal bersama setelah aku menemukannya luntang-lantung di jalan tiga bulan yang lalu." jelas Jaejoong. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Junsu, namun sebelum ia benar-benar sampai Yoochun kembali menarik tubuh kurus Jaejoong hingga menubruk tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"Dia memiliki bentuk pantat yang seksi. Sepertinya aku terpesona padanya hyung." bisik Yoochun menggunakan bahasa Inggris fasih tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Memang sejak tadi mereka mengobrol menggunakan bahasa Inggris, itu lah yang membuat Junsu kesal karena ia tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Inggris apalagi sefasih itu. Hei, sejak jaman sekolah nilai bahasa Inggrisnya memang selalu buruk, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tidak mengerti bahasa internasional itu. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar pendapat Yoochun mengenai Junsu. Sifat playboy Yoochun memang tidak berkurang sedikitpun meskipun sudah terpisah selama lima tahun. Malahan sepertinya semakin bertambah saja, apalagi penampilannya pun sekarang berubah, dia terlihat lebih keren dan menarik.

Sedangkan di pojok ruangan sana, Junsu hanya bisa membuang mukanya kesal kala melihat adegan 'mesra' Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Membuatnya entah kenapa benar-benar mulai memantapkan diri untuk membenci namja yang berbicara bahasa Korea saja masih berantakan dan tidak karuan mulai hari itu.

.

.

Kim Junsu, namja imut yang dikenal Jaejoong sebagai adik kelasnya saat High School. Mereka hanya sempat berkenalan saja. Walaupun sudah sejak lama Jaejoong memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu selalu di bully karena bentuk pantatnya yang montok dan seksi seperti bebek. Ditambah dengan suara tertawanya yang 'unik' dan suara lumba-lumbanya yang langka. Tapi jangan salah, walau dia memiliki jenis suara 'seperti itu' tapi bila sudah bernyanyi yang terdengar adalah nyanyian merdu darinya.

Mereka tidak sempat menjalin pertemanan karena satu minggu setelah perkenalan mereka—lebih tepatnya setelah Jaejoong berkelahi demi menyelamatkan Junsu yang sedang lecehkan oleh siswa tingkat akhir. Jaejoong dikabarkan keluar dari sekolah untuk melanjutkan home schooling. Dan semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu.

Hari itu seperti biasa Jaejoong akan berangkat bekerja ke tempat kerjanya yang sudah sebulan lalu ia dapatkan dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa campur tangan Seunghyun. Hari itu ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Junsu? Kim Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang namja bertubuh berisi yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh kurusnya sampai terjatuh. Jaejoong yang tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan wajah imut yang pernah di tolongnya satu kali itu otomatis langsung mengenali orang yang telah menabraknya. Meskipun ada sedikit perubahan.

"Jaejoong hyung? Kya Jae-hyung!"

Jaejoong yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang berdebu pun kaget mendengar pekikan lumba-lumba yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Seoul?" tanyanya kaget.

Junsu tersenyum lebar sambil memasang wajah polos. "Ah, aku kabur dari rumah hyung."

"Mwo? Jangan bergurau!"

"Aku sungguh kabur dari rumah, tepat satu minggu setelah aku dengar hyung kabur dari rumah." Junsu memainkan jari telunjuknya didepan dada. Kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Aku mencarimu." jawabnya polos. "Dan akhirnya pencarianku berakhir sekarang." lanjutnya senang.

"Pabbo!" Jaejoong menepuk dahinya frustasi. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Aku serius hyung, aku memang kabur dari rumah. Aku merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung. Walaupun mereka tidak membullyku lagi setelah perkelahian itu. Dan aku hidup dengan tenang sampai awal masuk universitas. Tapi aku sampai sekarang masih merasa bermasalah padamu hyung. Gara-gara aku hyung jadi harus berhenti sekolah. Aku.. aku.."

Jaejoong membekap mulut Junsu yang sejak tadi terus saja berbicara dengan suaranya yang melengking seperti lumba-lumba membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Sudahlah itu masa lalu, oke? Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan penampilanmu?!" Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Junsu sambil menelitinya dari atas hingga bawah kakinya. Penampilannya bisa dibilang 'cukup' berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat kusam seperti kurang tidur, bajunya terlihat berdebu dan kotor. Mirip penampilan upik abu.

Junsu pun ikut melihat penampilannya, "Ah, selama seminggu ini aku bisa dibilang menjadi gelandangan. Hahaha. Tidur di taman, mandi di toilet umum. Hahaha!" Junsu tertawa kaku kala mengingat apa yang telah di laluinya. Sebenarnya tidak seminggu juga ia luntang-lantung tidak jelas seperti itu, ia sempat menginap di hotel selama tiga hari namun keuangannya semakin menipis sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur di luar sampai ia mendapakan kerja paruh waktu.

"Aigoo.. Kim Junsu menyedihkan sekali. Kalau begitu kau ikut tinggal denganku saja." putus Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang. Namja seimut itu harus menjadi gelandangan, sungguh membuat hatinya terenyuh. Tidak tega.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, siapa dia?" namja berkacamata itu menunjuk Junsu menggunakan buku yang ia baca. Setelah menyadari sejak tadi namja bertubuh berisi dengan tampilan lusuh sambil membawa koper itu hanya diam melihat-lihat buku di rak tanpa ada niat untuk membelinya. Terhitung sudah satu jam berlalu sejak ia masuk bersama Jaejoong. Bahkan terkadang ia bolak-balik mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun ia pergi ketika Jaejoong melintas di hadapannya.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu? ia benar-benar terlalu fokus dengan daftar barang masuk.

"Ah, maafkan aku boss. Pikiranku sedang terganggu sehingga lupa mengatakannya. Dia adalah kenalanku dari Chungnam. Aku baru bertemu dia tadi pagi, karna dia baru pertama kali datang ke Seoul maka aku mengajaknya kesini menunggu pekerjaanku selesai. Apakah boss terganggu? Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruhnya menunggu di taman atau ditempat lain." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Meminta maaf pada sang boss yang di hormatinya.

Sang boss pun akhirnya menunda buku bacaannya sejenak. Ia memandang Jaejoong, "Aigoo... Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi? Kalau begitu suruh dia kemari dan beristirahat diruanganku. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia cukup kelelahan." titah sang boss pada Jaejoong yang masih terus membungkukkan badannya. Hingga ia tersentak kaget.

"N-ne?"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" si boss kembali menunjuk Junsu yang kini sedang duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk membaca buku. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan rasa kantuk yang menderanya.

Dengan langkah lebar Jaejoong menuju ke tempat Junsu, berbicara dengannya sebentar kemudian mereka kembali menuju meja kasir tempat boss Jaejoong berada.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan mewah itu melesat membelah jalanan ibukota dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jang Ahjusshi, apakah di daerah ini masih terdapat bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai namun masih layak?" namja berpenampilan rapi itu berbicara pada pria tua di kursi kemudi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada computer tablet miliknya.

"Menurut informasi yang di berikan bagian tim survey, masih ada beberapa. Apakah anda mau melihat-lihat sebentar?" namja berumur lima puluh tahunan itu melirik ke arah spion depan. Menunggu keputusan sang majikan yang masih nampak berpikir.

Namja tampan berwajah kecil itu mematikan computer tabletnya kemudian meletakkan di samping tubuhnya. "Bukan ide yang buruk."

Jalanan sepi dan sunyi itu terlihat masih asri dengan pepohonan besar di sepanjang jalan yang berbaris rapi. Walaupun ini masuk dalam daerah pinggiran yang jarang terjamah orang namun entah kenapa kelihatan cukup rapi dan terurus. Tidak terlihat sekali kalau jalanan ini seram seperti yang dibayangkan mengingat di daerah itu banyak bangunan tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Ingin rasanya ia membuang sikap angkuhnya dengan keluar dari mobil mewah ber-ac dan kaca anti peluru yang di lapisi kaca film berkadar tujuh puluh persen itu untuk berlari kecil atau sekedar bersepeda menyusuri jalanan tenang itu.

Seandainya siang nanti tidak ada rapat penting yang harus ia hadiri.

Sesekali namja tampan berwibawa itu membuka dan menutup kembali dua mata musangnya sambil menarik nafas panjang menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk lewat jendela disebelahnya. Saat ini mobil mewahnya sedang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mendapatkan ketenangan ini.

"Jadi malam ini hyung harus mengalah demi aku. Ku mohon hyung~ kalau hyung tidak mengalah kapan aku bisa mengalahkanmu hyung? Hyung kan tahu kalau disini kemampuan hyung nomor satu tidak ada tandingannya." namja berwajah imut itu memasang wajah memelasnya.

Sosok bertubuh kurus di depannya hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga rambut hitam lurusnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Wae? Hyung benar-benar tega! Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Yoochun agar aku melawan Taemin saja atau Sungmin." namja imut itu memajukan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia kesal karna keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

Sedangkan seorang namja berwajah polos yang sedang duduk dengan posisi menunduk sontak terkejut kala namja berwajah imut itu menyebut dua nama. Kelihatannya ia salah satu dari dua nama yang disebutkan barusan.

"Mwo? Kau berniat membuat Taemin menderita? Mentang-mentang dia yang paling lemah diantara kita?" protes seorang namja lagi. Kedua tangannya sejak tadi bergerak-gerak dengan lincah diatas PSPnya. Kelihatannya memang ia asik dengan gamenya, namun sepertinya ia masih bisa mengikuti pembicaraan antara namja imut tadi dengan namja kurus yang membelakanginya.

"Harusnya kau itu terus berlatih lumba-lumba sirkus! Membuat Joongie mengalah untukmu? Mimpi saja!" kali ini namja dengan mata bulat melotot menambahi. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar agak pedas.

Empat namja yang belum bersuara hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan namja barusan.

Entah apa yang di lakukan tujuh orang berjenis kelamin namja—kelihatannya. Namun itu diragukan mengingat beberapa dari mereka—yang wajahnya terlihat jauh dari kata tampan yang umumnya lekat dengan namja. Mereka lebih dominan manis, imut, bahkan cantik... mungkin?

Di tempat sepi dan hanya ada gedung-gedung kosong, sedang apa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apalagi kelihatannya percakapan mereka cukup santai dan tidak serius apalagi menjurus ke hal negative mengingat tempat itu jarang di lewati orang.

Logikanya percakapan mereka yang terbilang terdengar cukup menganggu di tempat sunyi dan tenang ini. Namun entah kenapa kegiatan namja berjas armani itu tidak terusik sedikitpun. Ia masih tetap bisa menikmati semilir angin yang berbisik ditelinganya.

Malah percakapan kecil itu sedikit menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah kembali latihan!"

DEG!

Namja bermata musang yang jarang sekali menyunggingkan senyum itu tertegun sejenak kala melihat sosok bertubuh kurus berpinggang ramping yang ia kira yeoja barusan membalikkan badannya. Memperlihatkan wajah malaikatnya yang cantik.

Dengan hembusan angin yang mendadak datang dengan kencang membuatnya seolah bersinar sendirian disana.

Mata bulat bening seperti rusa betina yang sedang mengintai buruannya. Bibir penuh pink kemerahan yang terlihat basah serta kulit putih mengalahkan susu.

Namja kah?

Atau yeoja?

Hanya itu yang namja tampan dari kaum elit itu pikirkan hingga matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

..

..

..

 **Bersambung..**

Review again?

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite ff gaje saya, ga nyangka ada yang berkenan buat baca ff gaje dan lama update ini hiks. Ga perlu di jelasin ya kenapa lama update nyahaha alasannya ada di ff sebelah *wink*

Balasan review untuk yang tidak log-in :

 **Yjnokokoro**

Arigatou sudah review~! Ya, sepertinya yang baca FF ini rata-rata ketipu ya ahaha xD unik ya? syukurlah ga pasaran hoho. Tuan muda itu ya? entahlah hahaha saya juga lupa siapa dia /loh?. Gimana untuk chapter 2 nya? Kurang memuaskan, kepanjangan, ga jelas atau? Di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya~

 **Panda**

Arigatou sudah review~! Memang kelihatannya berat ya? ._. sebenernya sih ringan-ringan aja *menurut saya /plok* untuk chapternya sendiri saya belum tau mau di jadiin berapa hehe. Di pantengin aja terus ya~ papay!

Salam,

 **Nyangiku.**


End file.
